


一日三秋

by sakura0806



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0806/pseuds/sakura0806
Summary: 又名小別勝新婚黑澤優一X安達清
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤/安達
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	一日三秋

1天又12小時15分。

牆上時鐘的時針已走向10的位置，但餐館裡仍人聲鼎沸。為了盡量避免不必要的社交，安達在一開始就刻意選了角落的位子坐下，想著最好都不要有人注意他，他可以趁著大家酒醉放鬆的時候，偷偷地藉去洗手間的名義打道回府。

但令人無奈的是，理想和現實總是存在著差距的。

「安達前輩～～」當六角的手臂環上他的肩時，安達就知道自己想要偷偷逃離聚餐的想法肯定要失敗了，而此時六角的心音也隨著碰觸傳到了他的腦海。

_（安達前輩似乎有些無聊的樣子，我要幫他融入宴會才行！）_

「貼心的方向完全錯了啊喂…」安達小聲地偷偷吐嘈，沒想到六角卻注意到了：「安達前輩說什麼錯了啊？」

「啊，什麼事都沒有。」安達連忙轉移話題，「六角不去跟其他人多聊聊嗎？今天你可是主角呢。」

六角聽到安達這麼說，臉上自豪的神情再也藏不住。這也不能怪他，畢竟這可是他第一次沒有依靠黑澤在旁指點，全憑一己之力成交一筆大訂單，也難怪部長會開心地宴請整個部門，大概是覺得黑澤的後繼有望了。

身為不同部門的安達，這次宴會本來是可以逃掉的。壞就壞在他離開時正巧撞見了六角，就被拉過來一起「同樂」。老實說安達實在不怎麼喜歡這樣的場合，互相恭維、祝賀、敬酒，隱藏起自己的嫉妒與不甘，這樣的交際手腕哪是他這樣木訥的個性可以學得會的，否則他也不致於直到30歲都還未褪去學生時代的青澀。

「沒關係啦，大家都已經恭喜過我了。」六角說，在安達旁邊坐下來，手臂不經意地碰到了他的。

_（待在安達前輩身邊比較舒服，而且今天黑澤前輩不在，安達前輩感覺好像有點寂寞的樣子。）_

被看出來了嗎？安達驚恐地望向六角，而六角只是拿起了酒杯，自顧自地喝了起來。

_（果然哪，黑澤前輩和安達前輩…）_

「那個、六、六角……」安達感覺自己的思緒已經混亂，他還沒有做好被同事發現戀情的準備，況且也不知道六角會不會願意幫忙隱瞞。

_（他們果然是想把宴會主角讓給我！真的太貼心了，我一定要繼續跟他們學習！）_

「怎麼了，安達前輩？」  
「嗯，沒事。」六角雖然某些感覺很敏銳，但推理程度真的差到令人覺得安心呢，安達忍不住這樣想。

*  
好不容易打發走六角，安達也因此喝了不少酒。他走出宴會廳到店家外頭，涼風讓他清醒不少。安達拿出放在口袋裡的手機，清除幾條廣告訊息後，不自覺地點開位於LINE最上方的，與黑澤優一的訊息對話框。

他跟黑澤的訊息停在今天中午，對方問了一句「中午有沒有好好吃飯？」，他有些心虛的回了一句「嗯。」，還外加一個欲蓋彌彰的笑臉貼圖。  
自從兩人交往後，黑澤就對安達中午只吃兩個飯糰的習慣報以強烈譴責，甚至擅自買了情侶便當盒，天天變著花樣為他做吃的。雖然安達曾懷疑過黑澤買便當盒重點是因為「情侶」兩字，但不可否認的是，這樣有人照顧的感覺真的很好。

於是，當黑澤出差的這段時間，沒有了愛心便當，安達竟覺得以前吃習慣的飯糰竟難以下肚了。他也想過乾脆去外面找食堂吃飯，但一想到可能會遇到同事，不想要過多交際的他就又打退堂鼓。  
嘛，黑澤回來自己就不會吃飯糰了，就算被發現這幾天都吃飯糰也沒差，反正黑澤捨不得跟自己生氣。

想到這裡，安達都覺得自己有點恃寵而驕。這時手機突然振動了一下，把他嚇出一聲驚叫。傳訊息過來的是母親：「之前你問的料理做法我都拍成照片傳給你了，有問題再問，做出來的成品記得拍給我看。」

簡單回覆後，安達便開始看起那些翻拍的手寫食譜。他當然不至於只是享受戀人做飯給自己吃，也會想要回饋對方。但對自己的手藝到底還是清楚的，正所謂要抓住男人的心要先抓住男人的胃，安達直接向母親那裡討救兵。

母親對於他突然燃起做菜的興趣感到很好奇，來回攻防後，安達還是承認了是想做給一個「朋友」吃的。

「朋友？柘植嗎？」母親問。  
「怎麼可能！」他下意識地反駁。  
「那是？喜歡的人？」母親再問。  
「呃……」安達有些慌張起來，要跟母親承認嗎？他不太想跟母親說謊，可是又怕遭受到反對。出口的話語斷斷續續，拼湊不出一個完整的句子。而母親也沒有催促他，就是這麼靜靜地等待著。

安達不能否認，對黑澤的告白有一半是因為衝動。交往後有很多很多東西必須考慮，而他在告白之前都不曾設想過。雖然黑澤跟他說沒關係慢慢來，但很多時候，例如現在，腦袋都不停地向他詢問著一件事：「你真的考慮清楚了嗎？」

跟黑澤在一起，戀愛、牽手、擁抱、親吻，甚至是性關係，真的都做好了準備嗎？如果有天走到了最後一步，才發覺自己無法接受時該怎麼辦？

安達不知道，也沒辦法去想這麼多。他只知道當自己看見黑澤的笑臉時，他就有很多很多面對未來的勇氣。如果說告白是依靠衝動和熱血，那麼現在家人的詢問，就像要他對考卷答案的複查一般。

最後他握了握拳頭，用很堅定的語氣打出一串文字。

「是的，是我很喜歡很喜歡的一個人。」

*

估算一下時間，安達返回宴會廳。人群的吵鬧聲音依舊，他則坐回角落的老位子上。本想打給黑澤說自己在聚餐，但又想他遠在外地出差，累了一天還要聽他說這些稀鬆平常的小事，總覺得不太好。手機螢幕暗了又亮，亮了又暗，最終安達刪除所有文字，將手機改回待機狀態。

想念黑澤。

距離他出差後的時間已經是1天又12小時35分，而在黑澤出差的前一天，他還住在他的家裡。

其實兩人已經說好，即使交往也要保留個人的一點空間，所以他們並沒有考慮同居。況且安達很喜歡跟黑澤一起走在回他家的小巷上，兩人的腳步都刻意放慢，手在輕晃間漸漸靠近，然後交握在一起。掌心的溫度傳遞至心頭，即使沒有說話，卻給予人一種無法言喻的安全感，縱使偶爾有人經過，也不會有誰多去注意他們一眼。

巷子不長，即使刻意放慢速度還是很快就到達目的地。安達抬起頭想說些什麼，突然一陣冷風襲來，他忍不住打了一個噴嚏。

「會冷嗎？」黑澤立刻警戒起來，同時替他整理脖子上的圍巾：「最近寒流來襲，家裡有沒有暖氣？」他頓了一會，沒繼續往下說。

_(要不要邀請安達回我家？可是如果安達拒絕怎麼辦？)  
(但好擔心安達會著涼啊，上次他發燒時一直顯得很難受……)_

「沒問題，公寓裡沒這麼冷。」安達連忙開口，深怕黑澤腦袋一熱就把邀請說出口了。他並不是討厭去黑澤家住，只是兩人的關係已經從同事上升成戀人，到彼此家裡過夜，總難免會有一些不自在的遐想。

「這樣啊。」聽懂安達話裡的弦外之音，黑澤也就識相地結束話題：「那，明天見？」

「明天見。」安達回應，走上樓梯，從口袋掏出鑰匙開門。屋裡的冷風在開門的瞬間讓他縮起身體──奇怪，以前房間有這麼冷嗎？不知道什麼原因，安達突然想轉身往下看，而隨著視線移動，他看見黑澤依然站在路燈下方，對上他雙眼時露出那讓人迷醉的微笑，喊了一句：「趕快進房間裡，外面冷。」

「啊、喔，你也趕快回家吧。」安達說著，想著要讓黑澤快點回家，便迅速走進房間。只不過他留了一條從外面看不出來的小空間，從那縫隙中，他看見黑澤仍是望著他的房門，幾分鐘後才轉身，踏上了歸途。

那個身影，總讓安達覺得有些寂寞。

其實，他也還有好多好多話想跟黑澤說，明明以前覺得漫長的下班路，在有黑澤的陪伴下，變得愈來愈短，幾乎給他剛出公司門，走沒幾步路就到家的錯覺。他還想跟黑澤說今天浦部前輩又想拜託他幫忙加班，或是他們都愛的漫畫出了最新一集……

其實，他最想說對黑澤說的是，他覺得待在他身邊很幸福，他也想一直一直待在他的身邊。

安達輕聲和黑澤的背影再次道了一句再見。關上門，洗了個熱水澡，卻發覺身體竟沒有暖和起來，尤其是手掌，當冷風從指縫間吹過的時候，竟又讓安達想念起黑澤手掌的溫度了。

**好安靜。自己的房間原來是這麼大的嗎？** 安達想著，想起之前看過有人說，跟人交往之後就再也無法忍受單身的日子，那時的他還覺得太誇張，沒想到他跟黑澤交往後，竟也覺得一個人時間，讓人感覺有些寂寞。

搖搖頭，安達關上房間的燈，想藉由黑暗強制自己進入睡眠，但意識卻像和他作對般地愈漸清晰。月光透過窗簾的縫隙照了進來，將他的身影打在牆上，瞬間讓他想起剛剛在路燈下方站著的黑澤。

安達突然拿起手機，瞬間亮起的強光刺得他有些睜不開眼，但他還是沒有退縮，點開訊息框，將一串文字輸入進去。

他想，若是能夠聊著數不盡的話題，若是可以不要再一個人目送另一個人上樓，然後帶著有些寂寥的背影離開，那麼、或許，他可以讓自己戰勝共處一室的緊張與不自在。

可以的話，他不希望黑澤再露出那有點寂寞的表情，他希望黑澤可以幸福。

那天凌晨，他藉著皎潔的月光，在給黑澤的訊息裡留下這樣一句話：「如果你不會覺得打擾的話，明天，我可以跟你一起回家嗎？」

然後他就在黑澤家住了一個晚上。

黑澤跟初次到訪的那天一樣，將優先洗澡權讓給他。唯一不同的是，當安達洗完澡出來時，黑澤並沒有在客廳裡鋪上床墊。他靜靜地坐在客廳沙發上，在聽見安達開門的同時起身，與他相望。  
安達雙手不自覺地拉著袖口，黑澤走近他，在他面前停頓一會，而後有些僵硬地轉向自己的房間，打開房門、啞著聲音說：「你先進去吧，暖氣我已經開好了，房間裡的東西你可以隨意使用。」  
「啊、嗯……」  
「那、我去洗澡了。」黑澤說，經過安達時，手不經意地碰觸到他的。

_（怎麼辦，好開心，我是在作夢嗎？那拜託不要讓我醒來。）_

走進房間後，安達心臟忍不住狂跳，即將跟「戀人」黑澤優一同睡一張床的實感漸漸地湧現出來。他甚至開始懷疑前幾天發訊息的自己是不存在的，只是受到夢境的驅使才引發出的意外。但是當他又想起今天黑澤見面時那驚喜的神情，還有剛剛那帶有強烈幸福感的心音時，他不忍心說出要在客廳鋪床睡這樣拒絕的話。

可是，內向害羞的個性並不是說改就能改的。於是，當洗完澡的黑澤優一進了房間時，便看見安達已經在床的右側躺下，宛如已進入夢鄉。黑澤放輕腳步，輕聲將桌上的東西收拾乾淨後，才慢慢地爬上床。

安達感覺到左側的床墊陷了下去，然後是跟他身上同款沐浴乳的香味襲來。他感覺黑澤側身盯著他看了許久，最後在他耳邊輕輕說了一句晚安，這才終於躺下來，關上床頭燈。

黑暗中，安達偷偷睜開眼，看著身旁黑澤形狀好看的側臉，將左手悄悄地貼上對方的手臂。

__

（雖然很開心但還是覺得緊張，幸好安達已經睡著了，否則我不知道自己忍不忍得住。）  
（我是不是高估自己了啊？安達說要來家裡住時真的好開心，但當躺在一張床時，卻又覺得我真的可以這麼幸福嗎？明明一直期待著，卻又在夢想成真時惶惶不安，真的太糗了。）  
（好喜歡、好喜歡安達。）

****

**什麼嘛，還以為你非常鎮定，沒想到緊張成這樣。  
** 『就和我一樣。』安達想著，微笑著閉上雙眼。

****

晚安，今晚一起失眠吧，優一。

「好啦，已經快11點了，大夥準備回家吧，明天還要上班呢。」課長看看牆上的時鐘後開口道，於是每個人都開始收拾東西，準備離開。  
安達再次打開手機，看見母親之後又傳一個訊息過來：「對了，下次回家時，記得邀你喜歡的人一起回來吃飯。」  
他微笑，很快地回覆一句「好」，想了想，又再補上一句：「一定會。」

接著又不自覺地打開黑澤的訊息。看著那句「中午有沒有好好吃飯？」，安達突然有一股衝動，想要告訴黑澤說，他這幾天都沒有好好吃飯，因為覺得吃進嘴裡的東西都索然無味。他似乎比自己以為的還要更喜歡黑澤，不然一個可以獨力照顧自己的成年人，怎麼會因為一場戀愛就被慣壞，僅僅是分離一天半就覺得格外的脆弱和想念，想念對方的擁抱，溫柔地親吻，還有那不間斷的關心問候。

****

好想念、好想念黑澤。

「唉，今天難得聚餐，黑澤先生竟然出差中，好可惜啊。」一名女職員說著。  
「是啊，感覺今天的酒都不好喝了。」另一名女職員已這麼說道。

**是啊** ，安達也在心裡附和。他也沒想到只是分開幾天，卻能讓他感覺時間如此漫長。

突然，手機又震動起來，安達有些恍惚，沒有看來電顯示便接起電話：「喂？」  
「安達，是我，我回來了。」熟悉的嗓音讓安達瞬間清醒過來，他迅速環顧一下四周，確認沒有人注意他，才壓低聲音問道：「你、你怎麼？」  
「工作處理完後，我發現趕得上末班電車，就提早回來了。」黑澤笑著，「途中六角傳訊息跟我說他成交了一筆大案子，部長請全部門的人吃飯，他也邀請了你，所以我就想來接你，聚餐結束了嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯。」安達笨拙地回應道，伸手捏捏自己的臉頰──真的不是作夢。  
「那，我在附近的便利商店裡等你。」

掛上電話，安達感覺自己的耳朵似乎已被剛剛的通話給燙傷，他愣愣地盯著手機，直到六角走過來拍拍他的肩膀，問道：「安達前輩，我們要續攤喔，你要一起嗎？」  
安達看著六角，恍惚的意識終於在此刻稍稍回過神，有了一個明確的方向。  
**他要去見黑澤，他想要擁抱他。  
** 「抱、抱歉，我有很重要的事情，得先告辭了。」安達說著，也不等其他人回應，抓起外套和錢包就跑。他感覺自己的內心隨著黑澤的回歸而爆發出無數的情緒，有開心、有委屈，他感覺自己的腳步愈來愈快，等到他看見黑澤的身影時，他幾乎是直接奔進他的懷抱。

他聽見黑澤對他說：「我很想你。」  
「肉麻。」他笑著吐嘈了這麼一句：「但我也是。」


End file.
